


Work-out

by Amyra



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyra/pseuds/Amyra
Summary: Aman decided to step into Kartik's shoes and took lead this time; teasing Kartik to his heart content.A lot of fluff and smut on the way!
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 51





	Work-out

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me imagining a tease Aman and a softie Kartik.Not so softie by the way.Please read on!

Aman turned in his bed woken up from a nap he doesn't remember taking.He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up trying to remember where he is and what time of day or perhaps what day is today. He remembered finally that he was watching some movie in the afternoon after lunch when he found a peculiar interest in the crook of his husband's neck and then he laid his head on his husband's shoulder snuggling closely to his neck and closed his eyes then it was all dark.

Okay...,Wait a minute! Speaking of husband where is his charming, lovely, cute, hot, annoying, stubborn, asshole (okay Aman! you need to stop) Kartik.

He searched the kitchen, living room, bathroom but Kartik is nowhere when suddenly Aman heard some noise from their balcony. He walked up to door leading to their balcony and greeted with a sight he thanked his stars for.

His Kartik, His baby strongest was there in his sweatpants, shirtless; back covered with sheen layer sweat doing pushups!

With each pushup as he move down the veins on his forearms flexed and form a beautiful artwork and when he moves up , his shoulder blades points out and his lean back shone with orange light of setting sun.

The breathtaking sight before him made him gasp. He quickly places his hand to cover his mouth but apparently Kartik showed no signs of hearing it and continued with his workout. 

Aman struck with a realisation that Kartik started working out in home almost a week ago in the evening as he reach home before Aman and thus Aman never got the privileged to witness it before.

Suddenly Kartik stood up and sat on the chair with his back to him completely unaware of the presence of a cute little being on the balcony's door. He took few deep breaths before started lifting dumbbell with his one hand.

Aman was lost in admiring the view then took out his phone and clicked the picture of Kartik. In the picture Kartik was sitting on the chair with his back towards camera, head turned to one side and slightly tilted, the setting sun shone on his nosering, his eyes focused with eyebrows twisted in a small frown. Gorgeous! Aman thought.

"For how long are u planning to stare at me while standing there?"

Suddenly Aman heard a voice called out to him while he was busy in falling love for hundredth; no thousandth; nah! millionth! Aarrgghh! forget it; God knows how many times in love with this amazing human being.

Aman looked up and saw Kartik now staring at him with a playful smile on his lips.

"Just admiring the view baby."He chuckled.

He walked up to Kartik and placed his fingers lightly on his shoulder tracing upwards towards his neck.

Kartik sucked in a breath and looked with confused look in his eyes.Aman came to stand in front of him and then all of sudden sat on Kartik's lap facing him straddling Kartik's legs together with his thighs.

"Aman kya kar raha hai? I'm all sweaty and dirty-"

"and hot."Aman half moaned half groaned, running his eyes all over Kartik's body

He placed his fingers on Kartik's forehead with a feather light touch then caressing his cheeks and towards ears and came to rest behind his ears. His thumb was caressing the Kartik's lower lip in a very soft butterfly manner.

Kartik had his eyes closed and his breaths quivered. He wanted more but...

"Aman, we are in the balcony. anybody can see us here."

"Tu kab se logon ki parwaah karne lag gya aur vaise bhi these beautiful plants of mine will provide us a perfect cover.Our own little bubble. So don't be scared babu."

"Darta nhi hun main tujhe toh pata hi hai ki main-"

"Haan pta hai ki tu lohar ka beta hai.now will you please shut up?"Aman said in an almost breathy voice.

He move his other hand to side of Kartik's hairs and kissed him on his forehead; on both his cheeks.

"Aman.... my workout.... hasn't completed yet."Kartik said in a raspy voice, his eyes heady with desire.

"Kissing burns 6.4 calories per minute. Lets workout together Kartik."Aman said while running his thumb over Kartik's soft pink lips.

Aman placed a chaste kiss on tip of Kartik's nose and plunged to deliver his undivided attention to Kartik's nosering kissing it.

Kartik closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips anticipating what is about to come but Aman kissed him on the corner of his mouth. He moved his lips to bite Kartik's earlobe making him moan and kissed him just behind his ears.Kartik loses his mind at being played with his erogenous zone.

Aman moved his hand to nape of Kartik's neck playing with the hairs and tugging on them to angle his head in order to have a view of inviting length of his husband's neck.Kartik let his head fall backward.

Aman caressed the triangle tattoo before kissing it passionately. He nibbled and licked it making Kartik utter a hushed 'Fuck'.

This time Aman bit hard taking in more of flesh resulting in low whimper from Kartik. Aman pulled back and smiled in satisfaction at his hardwork that blooms into a rosy mark. Kartik was clutching Aman's shirt around his waist probably to control himself or to prevent Aman from falling from his lap.

Aman moved to kiss the mole near Kartik's collarbone slightly brushing it with his tongue ; his hands exploring Kartik's torso. He brushed his fingertips lightly over his nipples and then started drawing small circles with his thumb keeping the touch oh so gentle just enough to tease kartik.

"Am-Aman!!"

"Mm-hm?"Aman looked into his eyes and saw a look of pure love but mostly raw lust behind those pretty eyes.

"Please...."

Kartik said in breathless moan and bit his lower lip.

"It has grown big." Aman whispered just few inches away from his lips.

Kartik's eyes widened at that and he opened his mouth then closed it as if he doesn't able to find the words.

Aman said with a evil smirk."yours pupils baby."

Kartik blinked many times then sighed in relief and nodded his head. 

"and this too."Aman winked at kartik while grinding his ass against Kartik's hard-on.

Kartik blushed like a red crimson rose at his words and looking everywhere but Aman. 

"You are so cute when u blush Kartik." Aman said with a shit eating grin.

"Hey! stop teasing Aman. yeh sab toh meri harkatan hoti hai na?"

"So you don't like me doing this?" Aman removed his hands and looked down with a sad pout. "Tum hi kehte rehte ho na ki main khud kabhi aise kuch initiate nhi karta. Aaj tum itne hot aur sexy lag rahe the workout karte huye aur fir-"

Kartik cut him off with a peck on his lips and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Aman.i didn't mean anything bad."

Aman suddenly started laughing clutching at Kartik's shoulders and Kartik was shocked at this sudden change of mood.

Aman pinched his cheeks and said in a childlike voice "kya huya mera Kartik dar gya tha."

"Amann!!!" Kartik started tickling him and Aman laughed hard toppling over Kartik's lap.

Kartik stopped after seeing Aman struggling to catch his breath and cupped his face rubbing small circles over his stubble creating a delicious friction. He leaned in towards his lips when Kartik's phone ringtone interrupted them.

Fucking holy shit this stupid phone! kartik thought. 

He decided to ignore it and concentrated on the more important task at hand.

Just a inch away from his lips,Aman whispered.

"Go pickup your phone Kartik. Your fucking ringtone is spoiling the mood."

Before Kartik had a moment to say anything Aman lifted himself off and thus kartik decided to shut that phone as soon as possible to fulfill his desires afterwards to his heart's content.

Kartik picked up his phone from the table and saw its Devika.As soon as he answered the call a loud thundering voice echoed from the phone's speaker.

"Kutte! itna time lagta hai kya phone uthane mein. Tu kuch kam time se kyu nhi kar sakta Kartik!!!!"

"Devi!! meri maa baat toh sun."

"Haan bol kya kar raha tha."

"Woh toh mein makeout-  
work..work-out kr raha tha islyi time lag gaya."

Kartik facepalmed himself but its not his fault that he is high on Aman's naughtiness and honey thick desire is pooling in his gut making his pants so tight.

"Acha theek hai.Woh main aur Ravi bahar aaye the ghumne ke liye toh tu bol raha tha na us din ki Rajiv chowk ke pass ek mast golgappe vale ki shop hai; mujhe woh mil nhi rhi.Ham rajiv chowk ke roundabout pe khade hai. jaldi bata kaha jana hai."

Devika said this is in one breath.

"Achaa woh....."

Kartik trailed off as he felt a hand caressing his back and moving downwards.He tried to focus on the call when he again heard devika's voice.

"Han aage bol bhi"

"wahan se tum na straight jana aur-"

Kartik gasped quite loudly as Aman has squeezed his butt followed by a spank.

"Kartik?"

"Ik minute Devi."

"Kartik covered the speaker of his phone and turned to glare at Aman who has a evil smirk plastered on his face; a mischievous glint in eyes.

"Aman! I'm on a call. keep your hands to yourself for few minutes please."Kartik whispered in a low stern voice.

Aman just nodded with a innocent smile and Kartik get back on phone to finish giving directions.

"Han devi toh main keh raha tha ki straight ja ke waha na ek photostat di shop aayegi udar se phir..."

Meanwhile Aman tiptoed and kissed Kartik's cheek and his hands were stroking Kartik's nipples gently.Kartik ignored but Aman was hellbent on capturing his attention so he took one of Kartik's nipple in his mouth nibbling, licking, teasing, kissing.Kartik was finding it hard to stiffle a moan but at one point of time Aman's magic worked; Kartik yelp.

"yeah right there!"

"Kartik?? yahan par toh nahi hai kuch bhi."Devika said confused.

"Nhi..Mera matlab tha ki wah se right lo next street mein second shop hai."Kartik's breathing was laboured by the time.

"Thank you Kartik!! chal bye aur han you can continue your lovey-dovey things."

Before Kartik can say anything the call was disconnected.

Kartik groaned and opened his eyes he doesn't remember closing and found that he is alone.

"Amaannnnnn!!!!"

He heard a chuckle behind him and saw Aman near the couch standing with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Tu nahi bachega ajj bachu."

"pehle pakad toh le baby."

Aman started running here and there in the house and Kartik was struggling to catch him. He was jumping upon the table; toppling over the couch; thrown a pillow at Kartik's face; turned a chair around to block his way in kitchen and finally ran to their bedroom where his feet got stuck in the corner of sheets fallen messily on the floor and he lunged forward but Kartik caught him by his wrist at time to save him from falling.  
But due to the momentum from running before Kartik lost his balance too and has pushed Aman towards the bed along with him; landing himself on the bed with Aman beneath him.

He immediately took hold of both Aman's wrist and placed above his head while straddling his thighs with his legs.

"Gotcha." Kartik smiled triumphly.

Both of them was breathing heavily from all the running, their hot breaths ghosting over each other's faces.

Kartik moved swiftly to capture Aman's lips between his own and kissed him hungrily quenching his thirst finally.Aman was kissing him with same fervor and vigour. Kartik nibbled Aman's lower lip demanding entry which Aman given him eagerly. Soon the kiss turned wet and messy with the two tongues fighting in the battle of dominance.

Kartik removed Aman's t-shirt in one way amd resumed kissing him.Aman gasped and let his head fall back when Kartik palmed his engorged penis, rutting slowly into the touch.

Kartik has lost all his patience at this point and just want to have release.God his pants were tight as hell!

He removed his sweatpants and boxers without wasting a second and then stripped Aman out of his remaining clothing.

Kartik kissed Aman on his stubble, jaw, neck, collarbone.He was nibbling and licking while tracing every cervice of Aman's body he know every fucking thing about.Aman was squirming; was moaning and begging for more.

Kartik took his time to shower his attention at Aman's nipple and copied Aman's actions from before.

"More..please..."Aman moaned in husky voice.

Kartik move towards Aman's groin amd bit his inner thighs then easing the sting eventually firstly by licking and then sucking; leaving a bluish purple bruise; marking Aman as his own. 

He took whole of Aman's dick in his mouth in one go and Aman arched his back in pleasure.Aman moaned throatly at the wet heat surrounding his member.Kartik keep on stroking him,licking, sucking and teasing just to push Aman on the edge and released him with a pop.Aman was a incomprehensible mess of moans and whimpers by now.

"Kartik. don't stop... please... i need your touch "

"You are not allowed to cum till i tell you to and you are going to look at me okay?"

Kartik said in a commanding tone dominance working in his stance.  
Aman released a needy moan and nodded his head as his mind is beyond coherent sentences.

Kartik took out the lube and condoms from their bedside drawer.He started prepping Aman with his fingers. He twisted his two fingers, scissored and pressed them upwards. This made Aman see the stars and squirm.Kartik kissed him on the lips after releasing Aman's hands from his grasp and Aman entangled them in his hairs. 

He hit his sweet spot and Aman moaned loudly. "KARTIK!! yeah...there...ah.."

His eyes rolled backwards into his eyelids.

Kartik slowed down his movements as he could tell Aman was close, with the way his breath kept hitching higher and higher, back arching off the bed and head tossing on the pillow.

"K-kartik...please."

"Please what Aman?"

"Please i need you."Aman was panting from keeping his body in check in order to not cum.

"Fuck Kartik-"

Aman was astonished at the sudden change of his position as now he is lying on his stomach.Kartik held Aman by his hips and slide all the way inside him with little resistance and Aman buried his face in pillows.

Kartik gave him few seconds to adjust before started thrusting in him roughly with long deep thrusts.Aman was reduced to moaning and whimpering mess and breathing deeply to suck in as much as air possible into his lungs.Kartik was nibbling on his shoulders, back of his neck and on the back. after few thrusts more Aman came leaving his body in shudders; his insides clenches around Kartik. This pushed Kartik over the edge.After two fast deep thrusts Kartik came inside Aman and collapses on his back.

He kissed Aman gently on the top of his head, hands caressing his sides to ease his muscles.

"Are u okay baby?"

Aman heard Kartik's concerned voice.He slightly turned his head to kiss kartik on the cheek and nodded his head.

Kartik slowly pulled himself out of Aman making Aman whine.

Kartik goes to bathroom to throw the  
condom; clean himself and get warm wet towel to clean Aman.

He came back to see Aman still lying on his stomach looking exhausted and blissful at the same time.How someone can look so adorable all the time?

Kartik kneeled on the bed kissing Aman on his forehead. Aman gave him a pleased smile and went back to close his eyes.Kartik cleaned Aman gently, handling him as if he would break; a complete contrast to their intense sex session moments ago. He checked Aman's thighs, wrists, arms,hips to see if Aman has any scratches.He had none.Thank Goodness!

He turned Aman around on his back and cleaned his torso. He wiped his face that was drenched with sweat, with a dry towel and pecked on his lips after finishing.

Aman hasn't said even a word yet that made Kartik worried.

He lay down beside him and immediately after Aman came to snuggle in his chest. Kartik pulled the sheets on them and placed his arms around his baby.

"Aman did i hurt you?"

Aman just shook his head.

Kartik mistook this for Aman hiding something from him.His anxiety was peaking by now as he remembered that he was too rough with Aman.

"I'm sorry."Kartik mumbled.

Aman head shoot up with a surprise-cum-shocked look on his face; his imploring eyes looking at Kartik's face trying to decipher the meaning of his words.

Kartik continued avoiding eye contact in every possible way looking oh so guilty.

"I was so rough with you today...i know..know that i hurt you..and...you just being nice don't want to tell me...i just got carried away...Aman...tu janta hai na ki woh main aise khud ko control nhi kar pata when it comes to you..u probably don't want to talk to me...mujhse gussa bhi hoge shyd isliye baat nhi kar rhe ho...main samjh sakta hu... I'm sorry, s-so sorry-"

one lone tear escaped Kartik's eye thinking he had hurt his precious love.Aman cupped Kartik's face his thumb wiping Kartik's tears. 

"sshhh... Kartik...look at me...kya kuch bhi bol raha hai...i am completely fine...main gussa bhi nhi hu aur na hi tune mujhe hurt kia hai...kuch bhi sochne lag jata hai..Mr.Kartik Singh Tripathi might i remind you that your Aman is not as much as energized as you the fucking whole time. Tere pass honge superpowers to still have energy after that passionate brain wretching sex of ours but babu my mind got short circuited with excess of all the neurotransmitters releases while sex.you know that dopamine, serotonin, oxytocin etc etc..."

Kartik huffed a laughter at this.Aman rested his forehead against Kartik and continued.

"Bol islyi nhi raha because u took my breath along with my voice away.Ab banda apna afterglow of sex bhi enjoy na kare. especially when i have the most beautiful gentleman in the world to take care of me with utmost love and adoration. Samjhe mere budhu?"

Kartik eyes was again overflowing with tears and Aman panicked at this

"Ab kya huya Kartik? mujhse kuch galti huyi?"

Kartik gave a teary smile.

"Nahi Aman yaar! bas aive senti kar ditta!"

Both shared a laughter and Aman pecked Kartik on the lips.

"I love u so much Aman."

"I love you too Kartik."

Now Kartik was the one lying with his head on Aman's chest feeling tired all of sudden; sleep taking over him.Aman ruffled his hair before kissing top of his head; interlaced his fingers with Kartik's hand and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments! Please tell me your views!


End file.
